


Just One More Thing

by BitsOFluffNNonsense



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, eleteo, married, married eleteo, matena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsOFluffNNonsense/pseuds/BitsOFluffNNonsense
Summary: After a long day of work as the newly crowned queen of Avalor, Elena visits Mateo in his workshop before she retires for the night. A sweet moment between the queen and her prince before bed that turns into a little something more.





	Just One More Thing

The hour was late and the palace was quiet as most had retired for the night, but the newly crowned Queen of Avalor still walked the dimly lit hallways after yet another long, though rewarding, day of being queen. Elena stretched as she walked, yawning widely as the events of the day caught up to her–– her seemingly endless energy reserves finally giving way to exhaustion. She was ready to call it a night, but had just one more errand to attend to before that blessed moment.

Upon entering the royal library, she approached the enormous painting that was known to be a not-so-secret-anymore door and slid it open–– noting the ease with which it glided on its track. Peering through the wide open doorway, she could see the dimly lit wizard’s workshop beyond and wondered if the candles were just as tired as she was. She padded softly inside, silently sliding the door shut behind her, prowling with the stealth of a cat and paused as she spied the object of her desire.

She smiled softly as she watched him work–– it never failed to touch her heart whenever she witnessed her royal wizard’s dedication, not only to perfecting his craft, but to serving the kingdom that was theirs to love and protect. He sat upon a stool with his back to the door, hunched over his work table as he plugged away at whatever magical project had been consuming his time and attention that day. 

So deeply immersed in his work was he that the young queen remained undetected as she tiptoed across the cobblestone floor and stood directly behind him. She felt a small flutter in her chest as she took in the burgundy fleece wizard’s robe that–– no matter how often he wore it–– she always found herself longing to curl up with–– so long as he was in it, of course. 

From where she stood, she could see his hands deftly unraveling a tangle of roots, organizing each strand into a precise, neat pile. She bit her lip, blushing slightly as a sudden desire washed over her–– she wanted those clever fingers tangled in her hair and paying such careful attention to every square inch of her bare skin.

As she moved closer, she slipped her slender arms around his shoulders, sending his heart skipping with surprise. He looked up and couldn't resist the soft smile that had become an automatic response whenever he saw the face of the woman he loved. 

“Hey there,  _ mi amor _ ,” he said, yawning sleepily, as he slipped a hand around her waist, his thumb brushing small, soft circles on the small of her back.

“Hey there, I've missed you” she whispered, gently brushing her fingers across his forehead, pushing her favorite unruly lock of hair from his eyes.

Elena’s gaze softened and her throat tightened with concern as she noticed the dark circles and the exhausted shadows flickering in his hazel green gaze–– she hadn't seen him all day and wondered if he'd taken a single break to eat or drink in the hours since they'd parted ways early that morning. 

Leaning down, she brushed her lips softly against his, in a slow, lingering kiss–– and he could taste every ounce of love and desire as his lips parted, moving in perfect synchronization with hers. 

Suddenly feeling much more alert, and rather distracted from whatever it was he had been doing, he grinned roguishly as he tugged at her waist, drawing her down into his lap as the kiss intensified–– their breaths becoming uneven as their lips met in a series of urgent, burning kisses–– his hands roaming up and down her back and sides.

She wanted more––  _ needed _ more.

Elena smiled against his lips, her breath ragged as she said in a low, suggestive voice, “It's late, my prince, perhaps we should adjourn to our suite for the night.” She slid her hands up the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his soft, chocolate curls as she peppered a trail of kisses across his cheek, to the soft sensitive skin beneath his ear and down his neck.

Groaning softly, he murmured, “I have a better idea.” 

He blindly reached for his tamborita, snatching it up from where it lay upon the work table and swung it casually towards the painting, banging it against the floor as a clicking noise sounded from the now locked door. He then quickly flicked it above their heads and tapped it against the tabletop, dimming the lights in the room further. Tossing the tamborita aside, he returned to the task at hand. 

“Have I ever mentioned how amazing and clever my wizard is?” Elena said breathlessly as he pressed her more tightly against him, his hands sliding up the sides of her bodice. Her breath caught and she grinned wickedly as she felt those clever fingers of his slowly undoing each of the buttons down the back of her dress.

“Maybe once or twice,” Mateo murmured, releasing the final button as he kissed her shoulder–– sliding the fabric of her dress smoothly down her arms, allowing it to fall and pool around her waist. Elena leaned into his touch as he slid his hands up the smooth, soft skin of her abdomen, coming to rest where they gently cupped her breasts. Tipping her head back, she let out a tiny moan of delight as he leaned in and carefully took her nipple between his lips, flicking it gently with his tongue. Her fingers involuntarily pressed into his scalp as pleasure pulsed along her skin. 

Though he had no prior experience to draw from, Mateo felt his wife must have the most perfect breasts in the realm and was all too happy to give them the attention he thought they deserved. As he did so, Elena pressed a series of kisses to the unruly curls she loved so much, leaning down to nibble at his ear in a way Mateo thought ought to be illegal–– gasping, his toes curled in his boots. He pulled her impossibly closer, becoming dizzy with the overwhelming sensation of it all.

Arching into him, Elena did a little shimmy and allowed her dress to fall to the floor before adjusting herself on his lap. She swung a leg around so that she sat facing him, her legs wrapped elegantly around his middle, where she could feel him pressing hard against her.

It was a heady thing to know he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him–– though they had been married for over a month, she couldn’t imagine that feeling ever growing old.

Elena cupped his face in her hands, gently angling his mouth back to meet her own, their lips crashing together as the flames that had been smoldering between them erupted.  

Without missing a beat, Mateo slid his hands from where they had been gently massaging her breasts, down her sides and came to rest beneath her backside. Elena gasped with laughter as he held her securely and stood, reaching with one arm, he swept the array of vials and potion reagents from the work table, glass shattering upon the floor.

“But your hard work!” she protested in a breathy little voice between the kisses she urgently pressed to his lips, his nose, his forehead, and his chin.

“Don't worry about it,” he growled in a tone that–– between his own volley of kisses–– sent a tingle of intrigue and pleasure up her spine. 

He gently set her upon the freshly cleared table–– she gripped the loose fabric near the neckline of his robe, tugging him closer before she whispered low in his ear, “Now this simply won’t do, mi amor.”

“What’s that?” he asked, his breaths coming in little pants as he once again pressed his lips to her breasts, sending her senses spiraling as he gently scraped his teeth across her nipple, his hands roaming freely up and down her back.

“You are wearing far too many clothes for my taste,” she said, tugging his robe up and over his head, tossing it to the floor and reaching to run her hands over the smooth skin of his arms and shoulders.

Mateo smiled against the skin of her breast and murmured, “Mmm...you’re right. We really should remedy that. He straightened, pressing himself up against her as he pressed a trail of kisses across her neck and her shoulders, appreciating the exquisite sensation of skin on skin contact as he blindly kicked his boots off.

Elena’s mouth curved into a feline smile as she reached down, murmuring, “Let me help you with that,” and began unfastening his belt, tossing it to the floor once it was free. She met his mouth with hers, nibbling on his bottom lip as she slid her arms around him, tugging him closer–– never allowing the kisses to stop for even an instant–– eventually forcing him to climb upon the table himself, straddling her as she lay back, sliding his pants away as she pulled him down with her. He paused, propped up on his forearms as he hovered over her, taking in every glorious inch of his magnificent wife, unable to help the awe building inside at his good fortune.

“What is it?” she asked softly, looking into his hazel green eyes that warred between lust and complete adoration.

Looking into the burning gaze of the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, he swallowed hard as he recognized the need raging in him mirrored in her own eyes.

“I–– I am a lucky man,” he whispered. His gaze shifted, “Do you still wish to take this back to our suite?” he asked, his voice so low and gravelly that it made her blood sing with desire.

“And make the sacrifice of all those hours of work you did today completely worthless? I think not,” she murmured pressing her lips to his with renewed urgency in a hungry kiss. “We should definitely finish what we started,” she whispered huskily, hooking a leg suggestively over the edge of his bare hip and pressing him tight against her. “Besides,” she whispered, her lips brushing his ear in a way that nearly sent him over the edge, “I don’t think I can make it that long. I need you–– now.”

“As you wish, my queen,” Mateo said, taking her in his arms as he gently lowered himself into her. The fiery passion from moments before, gradually mellowed into the gentle rhythm of lovers as he kissed her softly and took his time to thoroughly care for each and every one of her needs as she cared for his.


End file.
